


like a virgin (touched for the very first time!)

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hermann Gottlieb's Big Dick, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Crackish, Riding, originally a prompt fill on tumblr, some good old-fashioned Hermann Dicking The Precursors Out of Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: Hermann comes over for that dinner. All things considered, he has a great time.(or: in which Newt is tasked with seducing Hermann to the side of evil, things don't go quite according to plan, and Hermann unknowingly saves the world)





	like a virgin (touched for the very first time!)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was prompted on tumblr for a trope mashup meme of "unexpected virgin" and "accidentally saving the world", and i wrote and posted this bad boy over [here](http://hermannsthumb.tumblr.com/post/175385453123/90-mixed-with-100) but i had a insane amount of fun writing it and people seemed to enjoy it that i decided to move it over here too!
> 
> literally just word for word copied and pasted except i restructured the third-to-last line for a better Flow

“I’m glad you were able to come over,” Newton says, stripping off his suit coat and tossing his tie somewhere far out of sight. He–very kindly–helps Hermann out of his sweater and neatly-pressed oxford, then settles one hand on Hermann’s hip and the other on his cheek and angles him into a kiss. Their half-full wine glasses sit forgotten on the coffee table, and the playlist that Newton queued up on his phone has ended quite some time ago.

“Me too,” Hermann sighs against his lips, quickly unbuttoning Newton’s hideously-patterned shirt and vest. (And the man has the nerve to say  _Hermann_  dresses badly.) “Dinner was–oh–” Newton latches onto his neck and sucks, and Hermann’s brain feels fuzzy. “–was nice–” Newton is steadily pushing him onto his back against the expensive sofa cushions, running his fingers up and down Hermann’s bare chest as he bites down a little on his neck. Hermann goes easily, lets Newton pull his legs up onto the sofa, too, then straddle Hermann. He grinds his hips down, bends over to kiss him messily.

“I missed you  _so_  much, Hermann,” Newton purrs, licking and sucking across Hermann’s jaw, rocking their hips together. Newton’s just as hard as he is, Hermann’s pleased to see. Or, feel.

As much as he’s enjoying Newton’s sudden decision to come on to him and start undressing him in the middle of Newton’s high-end living room, Hermann has to admit he’s a little confused; one moment, they’ve finished a nice dinner and Newton’s telling him about his new job and how much Hermann’s going to love meeting the elusive Alice (who Hermann has yet to meet and is starting to believe is either a figment of Newton’s imagination, or perhaps a pet fish, as Newton has alluded to her living in a tank more than once), the next moment, Newton’s stroking his knee and batting his eyelashes and saying he just missed Hermann so  _much_. (Technically what Newton actually said was that he misses Hermann’s “big sexy brain” and just wants to be inside it again, but Hermann’s hasn’t gotten laid since a sole Grindr date five years ago and hasn’t gotten laid by Newton  _ever_  so he’ll take what he can.)

Newton reaches down and gropes Hermann’s cock through his pants, and Hermann lets out a long, low groan. It seems to excite Newton; he steals another messy, biting kiss. “Hermann,” he gasps, “Hermann, fuck me, please, I want you so bad–” He grinds the heel of his palm against Hermann, then sits up and starts forcefully tugging down Hermann’s slacks and shorts.

Personally, Hermann thinks that sounds like a wonderful idea. One of Newton’s best ever. He watches in a lusty haze as Newton gets to his feet long enough to kick off his own designer jeans and underwear then straddles Hermann again, kissing him much more urgently. “Hermann,” he says, “Hermann, come to my bedroom, please, we have to–”

“Ah, actually,” Hermann turns red, fairly certain he knows where Newton is going with this. “Would you believe that I’ve come a bit prepared?” Newton frowns at him, so Hermann stretches for his blazer on the floor, pulls out a few travel packets of lube and displays them sheepishly. Hermann doesn’t think he can blamed for being a  _little_  hopeful when Newton invited him round for dinner–a nice dinner for  _just_  the two of them, to  _catch up_  (said with a great deal of innuendo and long, lingering stares and touches to Hermann’s arm).

Newton blinks. “Huh,” he says. “You did.” It’s his turn to be sheepish. “You know, uh, I’ve actually never–”

Hermann frowns. “Not once?”

“Not with anyone.”

Hermann’s surprised, to say the least. Newton is so  _good-looking_ , so  _smart_ , so  _clever_ , has such a nice  _ass_  that Hermann can’t imagine him a virgin. He never saw Newton go out on dates in their time in Hong Kong together, but that was to be expected, Hermann didn’t either, they didn’t have the  _time_ , and he knows Newton had his undergraduate schooling at a very early age and was  _vastly_  younger than his peers, but–they haven’t seen each other for ten years. Ten years is a long time. And Newton’s more good-looking than ever, and wears such nicely tailored suits now.  _Very_  nicely tailored. Surely, someone must have–? But Newton is looking at him in a way that’s almost shy. Hermann feels another heavy rush of arousal. “Oh, Newton,” he breathes, “Newton, I’ll make it wonderful for you.”

Newton just kisses him again. He takes one of the lube packets and rips it open, thrusts it clumsily at Hermann’s. “Here,” he says, their foreheads pressed tight together. “Uh–” He takes it back, squeezes some out onto Hermann’s fingers, then slides Hermann’s hand back to cup his ass. Hermann’s delighted to find it feels as nice as it looks.

“I’ll take this slowly,” Hermann promises after a quick little kiss, “and be very, very careful.”

He kisses Newton as he works a slick finger inside of him, relishing in every little noise Newton makes; when he works in a second, Newton starts grinding back against his hand and panting. “Oh, shit,” Newton pants, suddenly looking as if he’d just remembered something very important, “uh, are you sure you wouldn’t rather do this in my bedroom? You know,” he adds quickly, “your leg.”

“I’m quite comfortable as we are, dear,” Hermann hums, and scissors his fingers. He really is fine as is, he wasn’t lying, but he appreciates the effort. Newton’s always been so wonderful and considerate even when he pretends otherwise. It’s just one of the many, many reasons Hermann loves him. “But thank you.”

“I have a  _really_  comfortable bed,” Newton says, but he moans and spreads his legs wider when Hermann works in a third finger. “I–oh, fuck, Hermann, this is–there’s nice sheets. And. Uh. Pillows.”

“Newton, I really am fine,” Hermann assures him, with a little twist of his fingers. Newton’s sofa looks and  _feels_  like it costs more than the rent and furnishings for Hermann’s entire flat. Hermann is more than happy to stay here. Unless this is just Newton’s nerves speaking. “It’s okay to be nervous,” Hermann says soothingly, and stills his fingers. “You needn’t be embarrassed. Would you like me to stop?”

“ _God_ , no,” Newton whines, squirming and pushing back, and his cock jerks against Hermann’s stomach when Hermann scissors all three fingers. Newton’s tight and warm around them, and Hermann can’t wait to know what it feels like when he’s fucking Newton.

He takes his time to take in the sight of Newton, and he looks as lovely as Hermann expected he would: hair falling in his eyes, face flushed, lips parted. It makes him feel warm in his chest, and heightens his arousal even more. “You’re so beautiful,” Hermann sighs. He wants quite badly to be inside of Newton. “Do you think you’re nearly ready?”

“Yeah,” Newton pants, “yeah, okay, okay, please, uh–”

It takes a bit of effort to wriggle a hand down between their bodies, but Hermann manages to slick himself up and arrange himself in front of Newton’s entrance. “It might be easier,” Hermann says, “if you sit up while we do this. Unless you’d prefer this position, of course.” Hermann smiles, strokes Newton’s hair. However Newton wants to have Hermann is fine with him.

Newton surprises him for the third time that evening by sitting up and on Hermann’s cock in a flash, and Hermann nearly shouts, clutching onto Newton’s hips. “Oh, fuck,” Newton swears, brow furrowing even as he sinks down, “I forgot to–Hermann, I forgot, I’m supposed to–”

Hermann squeezes his hips. “Yes?” he says, shutting his eyes to keep them from rolling back at the tight, soft heat of Newton. Whatever Newton forgot, it sounds urgent, but Hermann can’t imagine either of them getting up any time soon. “Newton–”

“I’m supposed to introduce you to Alice,” Newton whines. “I was supposed–”

Hermann’s eyes fly open. “Are you sincerely talking about your  _fish_  right now?”

“Not my–” But Newton trails off when he bottoms out, and his mouth drops open and his face contorts from worry to  _pleasure_. “Oh, fuck,” he moans, “oh, goddamn, Hermann, you’ve got–you’ve got a  _really_  big dick.” He grinds down and tosses his head back. “Oh, fuck, I didn’t expect–”

“Thank you,” Hermann says mildly.

“This is, like, bigger than any dildo I’ve ever–” Newton lifts himself up and drops back down, and the rest of his sentence is drowned out in a deep, filthy moan. “Oh,  _fuck_ , Hermann! I should’ve done this, shit, fucking–twenty years ago.” He starts riding Hermann enthusiastically, to Hermann’s even further delight, clawing at the sofa cushions and rambling incoherently. “Fuck the plan,” he moans, “and the, goddamn, the brain, all of you fuck off, I don’t give a fuck–”

“What on earth are you  _shouting_  about?” Hermann says. He liked it better when Newton was complimenting how well-endowed Hermann–apparently–is. He starts stroking Newton off, and Newton grinds his hips down one more time and comes with a loud cry of Hermann’s name. It hasn’t even been ten minutes. Hermann’s certainly not complaining about Newton’s enthusiasm, but he didn’t think he was  _that_  good. Hermann scarcely even did anything. Just sort of laid there. Newton looks beautiful in orgasm too, though, so Hermann just needs to thrust up once more before he also comes.

Newton slumps forward, panting, covered in sweat, and Hermann strokes his hair lovingly. “Did you have fun?” Hermann says. He’s  _very_  glad he came over for dinner tonight. Would it be too much to tell Newton that he loves him, so soon after their first time together? Maybe he should let Newton rest a little more. Ten minutes or so.

“I’m quitting my job and moving in with you," Newton finally mumbles.

“Okay,” Hermann says happily.

“Hermann,” Newton continues, “you will not believe the decade I’ve had.”

**Author's Note:**

> find more wips and drabble fills over [in my blog's writing tag](http://hermannsthumb.tumblr.com/tagged/maria%27s-fanfiction-tag) if you'd like!
> 
> i promise i write things other than smut, i really, really promise


End file.
